Mitigation
by lionheartilly
Summary: Jellal comes back to the guild at insistance after Erza is brutally wounded in battle. Fluff ensues.


Tresses of the most brilliant red lay fanned out across the pillows, draping down the sides. Chocolate eyes fluttered open and blinked a few times, trying to clear the blurriness from their vision. She groaned softly and peered upward. Anxious, worried faces slowly came into view. The faces of Gray, Juvia, Natsu, Lucy and Wendy clutching Carla in her arms were all gathered above her. Her eyes scanned her surroundings before realizing she was inside of the infirmary of Fairy Tail's guild. How had she ended up back there? Last she knew she was out fighting on the frontlines.

"Oh! Erza! You're awake!" cried Wendy softly, relief sounding in her voice. "I'm so glad you're alive and safe. I tried my best to heal your wounds. They were pretty terrible. You were still wounded from your previous fight, so this battle only ended up making them worse."

"Erza, we're so glad you're safe, but just be careful next time," Gray breathed out and Juvia leaned against him, nodding her blue head in agreement.

"You had us scared to death," the water mage added on.

"W-what happened?" Erza's voice croaked out and she cringed at how pitiful she sounded.

"Maybe we should let him answer that for you," Lucy answered Erza's question with what appeared to be an almost playfully smug expression on her face. She jerked a thumb back over her shoulder, pointing toward the shadow of someone appearing to be hiding behind the curtain surrounding her bed.

Natsu had his arms folded gingerly over his chest and turned toward the shadow figure. "Go and take good care of her, and maybe talk some sense into her while you're at it. She could end up getting herself killed," he told the figure gruffly, before following Lucy out of infirmary.

"Like you should talk, Natsu," Lucy sighed, shaking her her blonde head. Gray, Juvia and Wendy all filed out behind them, leaving Erza alone in bed, wondering what on earth was happening.

She stared at the curtain, and gasped as those scintillating, cerulean locks of hair came into view, followed by the deep red of that dear and familiar tattoo adorning his face. "Jellal..." she breathed out his name softly.

Jellal, dressed in his white coat, black fur tracing the collar and the cuffs of his sleeves, gradually made his way over to her bedside and he stared down at her. The concern was more than evident in his hazel eyes. "Erza," Jellal sighed and seated himself in a chair next to her. "It's good to see you awake." Something sounded off in his expression, and Erza raised a brow.

"Jellal, when did you come to Fairy Tail? How did we end up back here? The last thing I remember was the battle."

"The other members of Fairy Tail insisted I accompany you all back here. Given your condition and how critical it was, I suppose I couldn't help myself. Erza..," Jellal began, and his teeth clenched.

Erza tilted her bandaged head curiously. "...what is it? What's wrong?"

She noticed his fists clenched where they rested against the tops of his legs, and he began lightly trembling. "You have got to stop being so reckless. You have to give yourself time to rest and heal, Erza. If you don't, your body will eventually give out. You went into that battle knowing you were wounded and still fought anyway. I know you don't like to show any sort of weakness, but you're a human being. You have your limits. Just like everyone else." He looked up at her and the scarlet haired knight was taken aback by the expression in his eyes. "The others wanted me to come back with them, to assure that you stay in bed and rest. Erza, you could have died... we could have lost you. I could have...," Jellal's voice trailed off.

"Hey," Erza's voice spoke gently as she tried to soothe the clearly shaken man at her side. She attempted to push herself up in bed and groaned loudly as pain shot through her entire body. "I'm going to be just fine," she insisted through grit teeth.

"Erza, please," Jellal insisted as he turned toward the woman and helped her sit up. He readjusted a couple of the pillows behind her so she could sit upright comfortably. "You have got to stop pushing yourself. Do you not remember over a year ago, when you told me to live for her sake?" Jellal's stare pierced her own, and Erza was captured by his essence. How could she forget? The lie about the fiancee, the kiss, everything... "If she dies because she was too reckless, determined to prove her strength and deny any weakness, then how could I keep living for her sake?"

"Jellal," Erza sighed as she leaned back into the pillows. She reached a hand out to cup his face gently and pull it toward her. Her eyes spoke her feelings in troves. "I am sorry. I truly am. I promise that this time, I will rest and make a full recovery before attempting to fight again."

Jellal leaned into her cupped hand, closing his eyes, his lashes brushing against her fingertip, and he placed a hand over top of her own. "You scared me, Erza. I don't think that I have ever been so terrified in all of my life."

"I know, and it was never my intention to do so," she insisted. "I just couldn't handle everyone else battling while I stood on the sidelines. I promise that from now on, I won't do anything so reckless again."

The heavenly body mage turned his face into her palm and puffed out a soft breath against it. "Thank you. That's all I ask. I am here to stay until you are one hundred percent well again. I'm here to take care of you and make sure you don't overdo it," he added, his voice growing slightly stern.

Erza felt appreciative and couldn't help herself. She leaned up to wrap her arms around Jellal's shoulders and pull him down toward her into a warm embrace. He froze at first, surprised at Erza's sudden gesture, but then relaxed and gently put his arms around her as well, careful to not further aggravate any of her wounds. "I couldn't think of anyone else I'd rather have for that job," Erza smiled into his shoulder.

Jellal buried his face into the red curtain of hair, breathing in her scent. "Good, now lay down and get some rest. I promise not to leave your side," he spoke gently into her ear, his lips ever so lightly brushing her earlobe. He raised his face and pressed a tender kiss against her temple before pulling back and gently laying the requip mage back down onto the bed. He stroked her forehead, and ran his fingers through red, silk strands. "Now sleep. I'll be here when you awaken."

Erza closed her eyes in contentment and sighed happily, grateful that Jellal was at her side. "I could get used to this," was the last thing she said before she began drifting off, but not before she heard his quiet chuckle and gentle, baritone humming, lulling her into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
